One Bad Day
by Enigmatic Nocturne
Summary: Joker once said, all it takes is one bad day to reduced the sanest man into lunacy. It was, for her, rather strange. This man, this perfect man, she thinks, is the sanest man. That is why she knows what Joker said was rubbish. Until she was proven wrong. Dead wrong. FOR PSYCHIC SOUL [Rated T for Extreme Violence and Rape] [RobRae] [DarkRobin] [One-Shot]
1. Chapter 1

**One Bad Day**

* * *

Joker once said, all it takes is one bad day to reduced the sanest man into lunacy.

It was, for her, rather strange.

Why would one bad day reduced the sanest man into lunacy? If an average sane man doesn't just reduced to lunacy in one bad day, why would the sanest man do? It was impossible. A sane man, she knows, handles himself better each day. He would be stronger, braver and wiser as he face his tomorrow. He would use these to overcome many obstacles in his way to success. He would protect and serve the ones he love. Sometimes, he would be knocked down. But that wouldn't stop him from getting back up on his feet and continue doing what he was doing.

If he can do this, what more can the sanest man do?

The sanest man would have been the strongest, bravest and wisest among them. Overcoming an obstacle is just a piece of cake for him. He would serve and protect not only the people he love, but also others. The innocent people who knows nothing about the dangers lurking from place to place in this forsaken world. He would never be knocked down, since he is already more than strong enough to defeat whoever wants him dead. Not only that, but the sanest man is also the one with most flaws, most fears, and he, being intelligent as he is, uses this flaws and fears to furthermore empower his body, mind and soul. Using this, he may appear as invincible to others, the man who doesn't have a weakness, who doesn't have fears. He is near perfection.

No— he is already perfection.

Like someone she knew.

This man, this _perfect_ man, she thinks, is the sanest man. He is a natural born leader. He is the strongest among them all. Both physically and mentally. His skills are above an ordinary man, he is wise, intelligent, literally. He's like a machine when he moves to save the day. Yes, he can be egotistical at times, but underneath that egotistical self is a caring, loving and simple man, whose goal is to serve, to protect and to love. She knows this man has burdens everyday. But has she seen him give up, break down and allow his fears to conquer him?

No.

That is why she knows what Joker said was rubbish.

Until she was proven wrong.

_Dead wrong_.

That day was supposed to be the best day he would ever had. It was planned out well for his loved one. She helped. Of course, she was his bestfriend (and secretly, she loves him as well). She remembered what she did back then. She did her best to arranged the flowers, she arranged the table, she helped him chose which food would his loved one would like, she helped him with his tux, she helped him choose the ring he would give for her.

But all of this preparation was drastically reduced to nothing.

Apparently, his loved one decided to break it off with him. She said it was just an infatuation, a fleeting highschool crush.

He was hurt.

_Strike one_

Then the alarm blared and his nemesis' face popped out of the screen. He was obviously not in the mood and was blinded in rage, which worked in favor of his nemesis. Knowing this, his nemesis taunted him, and tricked him, saying that he had implanted a nuclear bomb somewhere in the far eastern coast of the city, and he is ready to push the trigger. Whenever he like.

They hurried towards the eastern coast, or rather, the park.

When they arrived there, they saw nothing. Nothing but the still water in the lake, the trees sturdily intact in the earth, the bench quietly resting around. They were still alert and tried to find the said nuclear bomb. They dug the earth, they swam in the lake, they flew into the air. Still, they found nothing.

Until his faced popped up again.

_"I said the bomb was somewhere in the eastern coast. I never said it was in the park."_

A nearby school then blew up, killing hundreds of people.

_Strike two_.

They all tried to comfort him, especially her. But he wouldn't listen, nothing had work. He sulked, brood and swore revenge to what his nemesis did. Something he doesn't do anymore.

That frightened her.

Later that night, a friend of his called him. They thought it might help him forget about the two severe events of the day.

Sadly, they were wrong.

His friend called because someone close to him died that day and informs him to come there so that he can fill out some papers.

_Strike three_.

He was sent off the edge. He destroyed the room, the main computer and almost hurt one of their friends. She was relief that she stopped him, and that her powers were still intact even if the tension between them are off charts. He gave her a look, growled and disappeared.

She remembered the look he gave her before disappearing that night. The look that up until now sends chills and fear up to her spines. The look that haunt her to this very night. She couldn't figure out that look. She honestly didn't want to know _that_ look.

She was too afraid.

They didn't saw him for a few weeks. This made them worry. They have known him to disappear for a night or two, but never this long. His former lover, caring as always, insisted that they find him immediately. His former lover said he could be hurt or already did something bad. They agreed, but she pointed out that he is strong enough not to do such thing. Moreover, she said that he needed time to heal and sort out his emotions. He will come back, she told them.

Oh he did alright, with a surprise.

He came back, with a new name and his nemesis' army. He declared he wanted order and so he conquered the city he once lived in, the city he once called his home. It turns out that he used his time alone to track down his nemesis and killed him, once and for all. They were dumbfounded. Who wouldn't? He is—was a man of law. He was the one who reinforces it and take on the thugs who tries to defies the law. Also, he was the one who solemnly promised never to cross the line. The line. And now, he is here, he is back, saying that he did what is right? By killing his nemesis? And taking over the city?

That doesn't sound like the man they knew.

They tried to stop him from the path he was taking. They all did, but he wouldn't listen. All he cares was the "protection", "safety", and "what is best" for the city. He no longer had the heart to act within the law. Having no other choice, they called reinforcements around the world and built a resistance to fought him. They even collaborated with the villains they have fought to stop him but failed. One by one they were captured and given a choice. Join and served him or die at his hands, friendships matters not.

Each of the first heroes and villains that were captured suffered at his hands. He tormented them, slowly, painfully that made them beg for an immediate death. He didn't seem to listen and made them suffer more. He made his tortures more brutal, he brought each monstrous nightmare into life. He created machines that could have ripped them apart but didn't, machines that has broken there bones, machines that was used to impale them, machines that was destroying them inside out and so much more. It was terrifying, it made the last minutes of their lives a living hell before they finally gave up and died a slow death.

They didn't know what to do.

So they went into hiding and devised multiple plans of his downfall, recruited other people, but no use. He seems to revert back the plans they had for him, or he would likely be one step ahead of them. The people they recruited would back out before they can even step into the battlefield. Sometimes, when their recruit did stepped on the battlefield, they were captured and suffered the same fate the prisoners have gone through. They were losing hope, so she did something she regretted later on.

She reasoned him out, using their bond.

It was hard at first. Since the last time she used their bond was sometime ago, but when she finally did, she reached out for him, asking— begging him to stop. Telling him that this was not supposed to happened because of just one bad day. She said that he was not supposed to be like— this; the villain, the man in power, the tyrant.

He just grinned at her in their bond.

People like us either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain; he quoted, _"and I guess, I fell in the latter." _He added. He noted to her that it was better this way, to prevent others from getting hurt anymore, to build a world wherein there is no chaos, no threats, no criminals, only peace, order, discipline and people living in harmony.

_"There is no harmony in what you are doing."_ She told him. _"There is no peace in what you are doing now. If you want order then stop this madness right now!" _

_"There will be harmony."_ He snickered back._ "All you have to do is to keep this bond working until my army reaches you."_

He found them shortly after that and captured them all, leaving no one and nothing behind.

Once they arrived at his liar, they were barbarically treated.

He tortured them, just like the rest, but it was a lot more— demonic. All day, all night, they were tortured, one by one, two by two. Deciding he wanted to have more 'fun', he added more tortures for them. Ripping their fingernails, drowning them on water, choking them, forcing them to drink morbid drinks, causing immediate death to her other comrades.

It was truly the end for them.

She watched him kill her comrades one by one; He killed them in different ways, by his very hands or the use of his machines, snapping or twisting their necks, ripping their heart out, ripping them limb from limb, drilling through their chest, crushing them, drowning them in acid, burning them alive. It was painful to watch.

Because it was her fault.

_All. Her. Fault._

Everyone died, because of her careless action, because she acted without thinking the possible threat it might had brought to them and to her. Everyone, her comrades, her friends died, because of her one, stupid, careless action.

Now it was her time.

_"I will spare you." _He told her. _"You, after all, helped me end the threat once and fall all. Besides— I will have use of you."_ Weak and in pain, she really didn't know what he meant that time.

After that, he fed her, nursed her, took care of her, like a man would do to her sick and frail mother. She thought he was changing for the better. She thought he was turning back to the man he once was. Caring, loving, simple and full of morality and values.

Then, he violated her.

It was a very inhuman experience. He chained her to bed, groped, poked, sucked and bit her. As if he was an animal that hadn't had any meals for weeks. He was hungry of her and didn't even held back as soon as he started to devour her petite form. She was desperate for him to stop that she did everything. Cried her heart out, begged, pleaded, but no avail. He seemed to like it, love it, and he's thirsty of it, of her. The cries, moans, stifled sobs and pleasures she gives him. He was insatiable of her that he wanted more everyday.

He _needed_ more everyday.

And everyday, she would cry. She would cry because this isn't right, none of this was right! She would cry because he ripped her powers from her. She would cry because she was helpless and vulnerable. She would cry because she was all alone. She would cry because the fates decided to give her pain again, using the man she once called leader, bestfriend and secret love. She would cry because there was nothing she could do but wish she had done something on his one bad day to prevent this catastrophe.

She would cry because that was the only thing she _can_ do.

At one time, he left her unattended. Thinking it was her only chance, she tried to escaped. It was hard for her, since she was never the person who was trained to be an escape artist, but she has to try, for her sake. She snuck out of the room, hid from every robotic guard, tiptoed from hall to hall and tried her best not to bump into objects that might gave her position away.

She reached the back door.

She was relieved and happy. She could finally be free, be away from the monster keeping her in. All she has to do is to run for the door. She did run for it, opened it—

To find her nightmare menacingly staring back at her

_"Didn't anyone told you it's not safe to go out during this time of night?"_

She took a brutal beating and violating at that very spot. She begged for his forgiveness but he didn't seem to listen and continue to beat and violate her. "_You deserve this."_ He hissed. "_You disobeyed me, and I'm not going to tolerate it."_ He added.

After that she didn't attempt to try another escape. She was in a havoc state of mind and she doesn't really care anymore. She doesn't care if he violate her once more. She doesn't care if he torture her, violate her, make her his whore. She doesn't care if she dies now, if he plans to kill her now. All she cares now is staying alive.

Even if it meant staying here.

* * *

This game started a year after her first escape attempt.

It was his idea of thrill for the both of them. He added that she also need physical exercise, and so he created this game. A game similar to hide and seek, with a few modifications. The rules were simple: run and hide, he will seek. Her main objective: hide long enough for her not be brutally hurt when he takes her.

Simple to say, so hard to do. Especially if you're playing with him of all people.

Their first time were, agonizing for her. It only took him a minute or two and he already found her. As a consequence, he takes her, violently that she bled badly and wasn't able to walk for days.

She improved on their following games. The second time, it took him ten minutes, then thirteen, then fifteen, then twenty, then twenty five, until she was capable of hiding from him for a full thirty minutes. She was very impressed and proud of herself at the same time.

Now her objective is to hide from him for an hour.

Hah. As if it was _that_ easy.

She run as fast as she can. Her eyes darting from corner to corner, looking for a spot she can hide. She turn left, no. She turn right, another hallway. She inwardly sighed as she ran across the hallway. She has been running for the past twenty minutes from her previous hiding place and she still haven't found another place to hide. If she couldn't find any place to hide now, he was surely to find her anytime!

That's when she saw it, a table which clothing went down to the ground. She scurried towards it and hid underneath. She was careful enough not to leave any traces of movement. She fixed the carpet and the cloth and crawled towards the corner. Her knees curled up to her chest and she clamped her hand on her mouth, like she did always. She also steadied her breath. The man was known to have an ear of a bat.(1)

She stiffened when she heard a door opened. Her hands quivered and she tried her best from making any noise. She then saw his shadow being penetrated on the cloth by the moonlight. She can tell, using his shadow, that his back was facing her. She closed her eyes and prayed to whatever entity worth praying for that he won't turn around and looking under the table. She opened her left eye and saw his still shadow. As it appears to her, he seemed to be observing his surroundings and looking for any sign of her. She bit her lip when she saw his shadow turn and walked towards the table she was hiding in.

She buried her head on her hand when the shadow were merely a few feet away from where she is. Anytime now, he might have the instinct to look underneath and take her. She peeked from her hand and saw his shadow walking towards her. Not soon enough, his shadow was standing right in front of her, with an accurate measurement of two feet away. She bit her lip. This is it. He was going to have her again.

But instead of feeling his vice-like grip, she heard his footsteps, walking away from her. For confirmation, she lift her head and saw his shadow, getting smaller with every step he take and then vanished into nothing.

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and crawled to the other end of the table. But before she could move, a hand grabbed her angle and yanked her out of the table. Her eyes widen when he pinned her and when she saw him gazing at her in a heated manner. "You really thought I didn't know you were underneath the table?" His laughed echoed in the hall. "But no matter. You hid from me for forty-five minutes. I'm amazed. You're really getting good at this game." He complimented and he removed the clothing that was hiding the skin he wanted to see. She whimpered underneath him and tried to struggle. "Ah, ah, ah formosa reginam (2). You know what happens when you struggle." He reminded her and she seemed to understand. She let him unclothe her and also helped him unclothe himself. "Now that's more like it." He said as he towered before her. He leaned into her ear and hotly whispered, "Don't worry, as promised, I'll be more gentle."

Her breath left her in a form of a hiss as he thrust into her. Like he promised, he was gentle, but that didn't mean it would prevent her from feeling pain.

His motions were as fast as before, but not as rough, not as painful. She was very grateful for that. After all, he should lessen the pain he was giving her, since she already complied to his animalistic hunger everyday.

A few minutes later, he pulled out with a groan of her name and came on her frail stomach. Their breathing were irregular and their skin were shining in sweat and tinted in pink made by the blood rushing in the veins. He ran a hand on his hair and took out a pill from his utility belt. She watched him anxiously as he held the pill just above her mouth. "Open up." She shook her head no and had the guts to glared at him.

He glared back and slapped her hard. "Don't make me force you." He whispered in a deep, deadly voice. She swallowed and slowly opened her mouth. He pushed the pill into her and she choked. She looked at his smirking face and realized it was a drug. Her vision blurred and everything seemed to move. She felt her eyes drop and unconsciousness claimed her.

* * *

Robin, or as he like to be called now, Nightwing, stared at Raven as she slowly lose consciousness. Once she did, he couldn't help but feel the guilt clawing him again.

How long has it been since he claimed Jump City? Since he killed his nemesis? Since he killed his friends? Since he killed Robin? Since he hurt Raven? Five? Six years?

He wasn't sure. He had lost count.

And he really doesn't care.

He sighed and clothed himself. Once he was done, he clothed Raven and gathered her in his arms.

He stared at her porcelain, majestic face and couldn't help but feel sorry for causing pain. Physically, mentally and emotionally. But what can he do? She doesn't seem to understand his actions. She doesn't seem to understand him anymore. She sees him as an insane, bloodthirsty and insatiable man who cared for nothing in this world. Which hurt him more than anyone would ever know. But you know what?

He wouldn't let her know that.

Him being hurt would be a weakness. And he refused to have a weakness anymore. Unlike that traffic light boy he once was. Full of weakness and flaws. No. He couldn't be like that anymore. Because it he did, he wouldn't have control over people, he wouldn't have order over people.

And he wouldn't have her.

Another reason why he kept on hurting her is because he knows it was the only way to have her by his side. From the very day he saw her he wanted her, he needed her, he loved her but he was a child full of fear that he acknowledge the media and led him to a bitch he and everyone thought he love.

He snickered, wondering what kind of mind he had before.

He was grateful for everything that had happened actually. The failed proposal, the death of hundreds of people and the death of his close friend. He realized if it weren't for those events, he wouldn't have been pushed over the edge, he wouldn't be able to conquer his fears and he wouldn't have stepped out of his comfort zone and bring a wonderful era to this city.

Lastly, he wouldn't have the power to claim the woman he love.

He loves her. He really does. And he knows she loves him too, which makes his heart glad. But then again, she would use this. Use her love to bring back that boy, that insolent, foolish boy full of fears, flaws and burdens. She would bring back the sanity that kept him on the box he used to be comfortable with. He couldn't have that. Because if she did that, all of this would be gone, turned into dust. This is why he wanted her to fear him rather than love him.

Besides, it is far more better to be feared than to be loved.(3)

So he will be contented with this. He will be contented even if she sees him as a man of lunacy, if she sees him as a tyrant. He will be contented even if she hated him, if she despises him, as long as he will have her, he will be contented.

He is still sane after all.

Just not the _sanest_ man anymore.

And it was all because of _**one bad day.**_

* * *

**AN: I had no idea where this came from. One minute, I was just reading fanfiction, then I just found myself furiously typing this. Hmm. Oh well. This is a dark Robin fic. Not really my type of writing (thought I enjoy reading darkRob fics) and I dedicate this to _psychic soul_. One of the writers who stole my heart. :D hehe, I hope this fic is really worth reading! Read and review please?**

**1) I chose Bat for an obvious reason :)**

**2) formosa reginam- Latin translation of _'my lovely queen'._ If my memory serves me right...**

**3) Not mine. I got this from "Alice in Wonderland" movie, Queen of Hearts.**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

**Read and Review? :)**


	2. Chapter Two: Tainted Love

**Tainted Love**

_"I will spare you." He told her. "You, after all, helped me end the threat once and for all. Besides— I will have use of you."_

"Wake up, Raven." A voice suddenly said, waking her up from her slumber. She opened her eyes and instantly remembered where she was. Ever since Robin said that he would spare her, she had been living in this room. It was just a simple one— with white walls, a white, queen-sized bed, and a giant window overlooking the city. She turned toward the direction of the voice and saw Robin— or Nightwing as he was called now— gazing intently at her.

She didn't know how long it was since he took her from the dungeon to be fed and taken care of. It was the last place she saw her friends— or anyone for that matter. Ever since that day, all she saw was his face, the occasional servant to take care of her, and the small confines of this room. She shuddered to think how her friends perished in the hands of the man in front of her, the man who suddenly left her bedside and walked away to gaze out of the window.

"Have you ever seen the city after your capture?" he asked innocently, still gazing out through the window.

"No." she simply replied, wondering where he was heading with his question.

"You should take a look. Come here." He asked, once again looking at her, offering his hand, inviting her to stand beside him.

Strangely enough, she complied with his request. With wobbly feet, she slowly stood up and walked to his side with much effort. It was only then that she realized how weak she still was, even if she was just resting on her bed for the past few days.

She finally got to his side, and was surprised when he placed his arm around her shoulder, and brought her closer to his chest. "Tell me what you see." He ordered in such a soft tone, that she thought of it more as a request.

She focused her gaze on Jump City now, and she was surprised at what she saw. She felt like she was gazing at Utopia- the city seemed to be in peace. There were virtually no crimes or chaos to speak of. Families were walking through the streets without fear, the city was spotless, and everyone was following the rules and regulations. It was unlike the Jump City of their time, when a bank heist would happen there, or a break-in in the museum would occur here. In Robin's city of order, everything was at peace. But then, a group of patrol guards suddenly came into view, reminding Raven of what was truly happening here. There was peace in this area, but it was only because Robin ruled with an iron fist. This Utopia was built on the blood and deaths of many individuals, including her friends. And that made all the difference to her.

"Why would you not want this progress, Raven?" he asked. "Look at the city- it is at the brink of perfection. You should be proud that you helped me create this. That you helped to usher in this new Jump City."

"A city ruled with an iron fist." Raven answered back, with a burning determination in her eyes. "A city that denies freedom from all of its citizens. A city…"

"… that is upheld by our friends." Robin finished for her, looking pleased at the shock that was clearly evident on her face.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, puzzled by his sudden revelation. "You killed everyone!"

"I killed everyone who opposed me, Raven." Robin clarified for her, looking straight into her wide, amethyst eyes. "When Cyborg and Beastboy, Speedy and Bumblebee, saw the progress I made to the city, they decided to join me, and they became part of my guards. They are actually in the highest ranks right now."

"T-that can't be true!" she gasped unbelievingly. "What happened to Starfire and Aqualad?"

"They managed to escape to their respective kingdoms, in exchange for giving valuable equipment to the city." He then began to lead Raven back to her bed, while gently laying her down on the soft mattress.

"See Raven? I'm not as evil as you think." He said with a smile as he sat down at the edge of her bed. "My brand of order has brought peace and prosperity to the city. I do believe freedom is a small price to pay for what we have achieved here."

Raven only shook her head at his delusional words. "This is only a false sense of peace. You've imprisoned their souls, Robin. And every day I regret inadvertently helping you with this!" her voice raised a few notches, allowing her to be defiant for once. But her fighting spirit did not last long, as Robin suddenly sprang up above her, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head. Before she even realized it, he had her arms handcuffed to the bed.

"Believe what you want, Raven. But soon enough I will break you and you will finally see things my way." Robin's lips suddenly curved into an evil grin as he straddled his body upon hers. "Do you know what the difference is between you and the other prisoners?"

Raven couldn't answer as fear suddenly claimed her body. She was unable to speak, only anticipating the horrid events that Robin had in store for her.

His devilish smile only widened as he began to undress the woman before him. "I gave all my other captives a choice, if they wanted to join me or not." Her eyes widened in horror as he took away all of her clothing, leaving Raven completely naked. His grin widened even more, seemingly a sign that he was enjoying what he was seeing.

"But you are not getting that choice." He chuckled darkly before lowering his lips just above her own, giving her a ghost of a kiss before saying, "I own you now, Raven. And I'm just claiming what is mine." With that, he thrust himself into her. And all she could do was scream.

* * *

**AN: Hi! So this excerpt of _One Bad Day_ made by _psychic soul. _So all credits goes to her. :))**

**And I might have a free time within this week, so I'll do my best on finishing the next chapter of _Young Justice: Mystery of Gem_, _New Beginnings_ and _The Dark Vow_. If I'm lucky, I might also finish the new story I have in mind.**

**Thanks again everyone! :)**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.**


End file.
